How Things Went Wrong
by Error Cannot Reach Author
Summary: Tsuna realizes how unappreciated he is. And he has to deal with unrequited love on top of that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own hitman reborn.**

_Wouldn't it be great if we could return to how we used to be?..._

I stared down the street as light bounced off each window. Forcing myself to look past that one house. His house. And so far it wasn't working. Not that you could tell. My face was a perfect mask. Revealing nothing except awe as the sun slowly went down. Taking in the rare peacefulness that the moment had brought. For minutes even hours it seemed like the world decided to stop everything and focus on the beautiful sunset.

And he wasn't an exception to that it. I watched as his blinds slid down. Disturbing the moment in which everyone and no one was equal. Even me. Being no good at anything. I am painfully aware of the fact that no one views me as an equal. Even my friends. If you could even call them that. I am either boss or the clumsy little brother that you have to take care of. When was the last time that they didn't treat me like I would break something as soon as I moved?

At least he was always obvious about how he felt. He made sure I understood that he thought I was weak and spineless. Not that I can blame him. That tends to happen when I am with him...

Haha I am acting like a stupid love sick girl! I'm a boy dammit! I shouldn't feel like this for another guy. But why, even though I protest so much, does it hurt when I hear her talk about him? Every single damn day! Loudly with her friends. Does he know how she really is?

I sit around her every time the teacher assigns new seats. And I cant help but wonder if the universe just hates me. All the bad things that happen to all my guardians. Is it that obvious that I would chose their safety and happiness over my own? Cause I would for every single one of them...over and over again.

It kinda hurts when I see that it's not the same both ways. Sticking up for me is one thing. Being there when I cry after is another. And so far none have that much time. Or the patience to listen to why you could consider me a twisted and jaded person. No I am much too simple to be hurt by mere words. Too simple to notice that...the world would be fine without me. But am I the simple one? I can do good in school and I do. Though the only thing they see is the zero or the failure on the top of the paper. How am I suppposed to feel about that...

Not that I am suicidal. Far from it. I love life and the fact that I get a cheap imitation that some people would call friendship. Its just that sometimes I wonder. What is the point? I cant do anything right. And I will have to live with unrequited love for the rest of my life. Because I will always be too scared to just admit how I feel. Of the fact that his pale perfect lips would probably turn into a smirk as he laughs and tells me how weak I really am.

What had his girlfriend said in class? That he was a perfect gentleman and couldn't hurt a fly. Oh how I wanted to go and wipe that thought from her mind. He does much worse with his words. With his actions. And I feel horrible for the thoughts that I have about her. She who unknowingly breaks my heart with every word she and her friends utter about him. What sort of underwear he wears. How they will only make out at that club meeting coming up.

Leaning back on my bed I realized how much I hated everyone at that moment. That I could only feel equal in that one space of time. How the storm only fueled my rising turmoil. That the rain that slowly poured outside just helped me name all the people that bothered me with its steady rhythm on the roof. Lightening that signified the jagged crack in my heart.. The sun that wouldnt be there to greet me in the morning. Mist that would help me avoid everyone. And the cloud that would always remain aloof.

But I will always forgive them because I am the sky...

_...it's unrealistic that you can hope to change your life._

**A/N: Hello people. Well I hope he isnt too OC. And I think you can guess who he loves. Sorry I didn't mention any names. I didn't want to misspell them and I didn't want to get distracted by fanfiction. Like most stories I will write it is because I am focusing on one thing that has happened to me. And for this story it was listening to my neighbor's girlfriend talk about him all the time last year. I once saw in a book that it is a crush if it only lasts for a few weeks or days. But its love if it for months or years. And seeing that I have pretty much liked my neighbor since I moved next door about 8 or 9 years ago...well you get the idea. Hoped you liked it and review if you want it continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not hit man reborn.

How long was it till they started noticing his pained laughter. The forced smiles. And how long before they questioned why he would feel like that.

Was everything still a big joke to them?

Because all the smiles they had seemed to come from the heart. And who could smile at times like this.

His loved one was lying injured in the hospital. And they could smile as if everything was ok? Just because he was ok. Their boss was alive and kicking. Didn't they see the pain in Hibari's eyes as he watched his girlfriend being pushed into an ambulance?

How he wished he was in that bed instead of the poor innocent girl. Caught at the wrong time in the wrong place.

Tsuna hadn't left his spot by her bed since they had arrived last night. And he wasn't planning on moving. Though everyone was giving him strange looks. Wondering what his connection to the girl was. Other than the fact that she had indirectly saved his life. Shielding Hibari from a deadly attack as he was fighting to protect Tsuna. Keeping him safe long enough for the enemy to be completely dominated.

He wonders if Hibari blames him. Cursing him for the duty that was placed upon him. Not that he follows it all the time.

But if he was lying in that cold bed then she would be safe. And Hibari would be happy. Simply as that.

He should have taken that bullet.

His friends should have realized by now that he prized nothing more than them. Even his own happiness. They just were blind to everything he gave up for them. His own love.

How would they react if they knew he liked a man? Would Yamamoto and Gokudera run away in shock? Finding out that one of their best friends could have been staring at them as they changed. Not that he would ever do that.

He had liked Hibari for the longest time till his love grew so that everyone else paled in significance. Watching for years he had unfortunately picked up the skill of telling when Hibari was lying. And when he was telling the truth.

So when he heard Hibari whisper in the girl's ear, as she laid sleeping, that she was the only one for him and that he would do everything to show her that if she would just wake up. He knew he was telling the truth. It could have been the rare wetness that graced his hand as he rubbed his eyes. Or maybe it was the look of devotion that he knew so well.

Neither helped his heart from beating painfully fast as Hibari walked out of the room to talk to more doctors. The moment of lost control gone. His eyes wiped dry and giving off waves of indifference that was only broken by the true worry that refused to leave his eyes. The tense way he held his voice as him and the doctors walked further and further down the hallway. No Tsuna knew the truth about how he felt. And he cursed himself for it.

"Please you have to wake up soon." He rested his head head on the blanket. "Can't you see how worried he is? He really loved you a lot. So hurry and get better." Wet sobs racked through his body as he tried to laughed at the bitterness of knowing his love would be forever unrequited.

A/N: wrote this on my iPod so please forgive mistake I may have made. I will try and update more frequently. So please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Hmm so tired. I think I'm going to take a nap. -falls asleep on unfinished homework-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the series.

When she woke up I almost expected there to be that breathtaking scene as there is in every movie. The moment in which the two characters fall together and promise that nothing will change how they feel. That they will always protect each other and everything will be alright because they will have each other. And surprisingly, that wasn't there. Only the slight nod that Hibari gave to indicate that he noticed she was alert.

Everyone else cried and laughed in happiness that their new friend would be alright. That they had not accidentally caused the death of an innocent bystander who had captured Hibari's cold heart. However impossible that sounded.

And I cried for the feelings reflected in his eyes that were directed at her but only I saw. Though I cried for selfish reasons that wasn't why I laughed with the rest in relief. I saw a weight lifted off his shoulders when they said she was awake. And though she had taken the one person I cared for the most in the world, at least she made him happy.

As cheesy as that sounds I can't think of any other way to say it. I don't want to hold him back with my own confessions of love. Which would probably cause him to beat me up for even thinking that way about him. Or even worse he forgets about me and never acknowledges my existence as a herbivore ever again. Which is a high probability already with his girlfriend in the picture.

What use will he have for us when we can only bring harm to his love? Who knows if she will wake up the next time. If there is even a next time. Because even if I'm in danger or anyone else when she needs help I can see him walking away from us all just for her.

None of us would fault him for it though. We would simply accept that and wish him the best. Because the cloud will always do what he wants. Regardless of what everyone else will hope for. What they believe is best.

When everyone started leaving I got up to join them. Each having said their goodbyes and apologies for what had occurred. Lining up with the rest of them, I waited my turn to walk out past Hibari. But he stopped me with one foot out the door.

"I need to talk to you herbivore."

A/N: Hello people. So tired and still have midnight mass to go. This is what I've written so far. Would love it if you could comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series.**

It's funny how little things just seem to hit you in the face. Even when you know to expect them. Does it soften the blow? Knowing that everything you could ever want is going out of your hands. But then again, was it ever in your hands?

Every tear that fell down his cheek was welcome as proof that he could still feel. He was almost worried that he would just shut down his feelings so that he would be able to handle life still. But the fact that every little emotion was still there said that he was strong enough to get through this. No matter how tough it was just to find the strength to get up and greet a new day.

"Tsuna! It's time for school!" His mother called from downstairs. Silence followed. "Tsuna are you feeling alright?!"

"I'm fine." Rolling over in bed so his back faced the door.

"Tsuna I couldn't hear you. How are you feeling?" Nana said as she burst through the door.

"I'm fine."

He heard the door open again. "Oh Reborn thank goodness you're here. I think Tsuna is sick."

"Baka-Tsuna get up!" Adding a kick to Tsuna frail body on top of that. He waved Nana out of the room. "You need to go convince your cloud guardian to join you again."

"He is not my cloud guardian anymore." Tsuna mumbled into his pillow. "I don't want him or his girlfriend in danger because of me."

"Baka he will put her in enough danger himself because of all the enemies he will make." Tsuna only further pressed his face into the pillow. "What do you think will happen when it's only him? She has a higher chance of dying."

"You don't think I know that!"

"I don't think you clearly thought it through. You need him."

"But she needs him more..." Tsuna mumbled into his pillow.

"Is she going to be hunted down all the time like you are?"

"Well no but she needs him and he needs her. I want what's best for my guardians." He wiped away the tears in his eyes and turned. A warmth invaded him. Smiling he looked up at Reborn. "Isn't that what the sky should do?"

"The sky should be going to school and convincing his cloud guardian to come back."

"B-but Reborn!"

"Maybe I should just kill her. Then he would definitely come back. You have three hours Baka." Walking out of the room, Tsuna could only watch Reborn leave. Jumping up he hurried to get dressed and pray that Reborn wouldn't actually kill the girl just after she got out of a coma.

**A/N: What the hell just happened? I was going to write about Tsuna working up the courage to face Hibari and it somehow transformed to this. How odd. Anyway this is dedicated to my friend Akuma no Bara just cause I feel sort of bad since we keep not getting a chance to talk. Review to the exreme please! The author will extremely feel depressed if not! Joking but please do review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series. **

I was sort of surprised to see Reborn simply chatting with everyone by the time he got to school. I half expected to see some crazy plot of his being put in action. Something like poisoning a drink or dropping a piano out the window. But no. Everyone was happy and laughing.

Well not everyone. Hibari and his girlfriend were not there. It seemed that the situation had not made its way to his friends yet. That would probably change soon though.

They smiled as I walked up. Soon the bell rang and we went to class. Before I knew it the day was over. All without incident. The three hours Reborn mentioned did not take place. I didn't need to save anyone.

But as soon as the day was over it seemed as if everyone was going to my house. Heading home was a short trip and there was nothing worth noting. That is except that no one commented on the disappearance of Hibari and his girlfriend. It was almost as if they didn't exist.

As we all piled into my room I ventured to ask about them. "S-so does anyone know where Hibari is?"

"Who is Hibari?" Was the unanimous response.

**A/N: well hecka short I know. I'll get to what happened in the next chapter. I sort have run out of time. Please review and/or favorite and/or follow.**


End file.
